I Can't Love You
by CrimsonGuardian123
Summary: Killian Cold was an ex guardian turned hunter since her destined died, now she has a mission to protect the sons of Ipswich. And her sisters where going to marry them, but what if one of the sons fall in love with Killian instead of his destined?


Hunter Of The Night

I gave a look of revulsion as blood from the Chimera splat my clothes and parts of my head.

"Shit" I mumbled before picking the head up to look at it closely. Weird, it had a head of a lion a body of a goat and a snake as a behind. Can it get any weirder? Well, for, me it was a normal day as a Hunter. Like Van Helsing, but much more cooler.

I drop the head which gave a loud sickening sound. I walkover to where I left my sword, I bent down and pick it up. I put it on my belt and walk towards my Dark Red Ducati that wasn't far behind. I put on the matching dark red helmet with a tinted glass and swung my leg at the Ducati. I started the engine, warming it.

With one last look at the dead creature not far away from me, I drove off through the night, dead leaves dance at my wake.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Trina burst out from the main entrance looking like she was ready to kill anybody. I just parked my Ducati in the front of the mansion.

I removed my helmet and look at her blankly. She really didn't get it.

"You know the rules, since we already found you're other half, you're only to protect him and nothing more" I said quickly while walking into the front steps, Trina not far behind.

"Screw them! I hate this all 'destine husband bullshit'" Trina crossed her arms as we entered the large grand mansion. The room was huge and only a few doors on the both right and left, a huge stair case on the middle witch lead to the 1st floor. An enormous chic diamond chandelier hung on the high ceiling painted with different mosaics.

"I'm sure once you see you're destining to be husband you'll eat your own words" I smiled. I was the only one who saw them, not personally, I only saw their picture and read a file about them. I walked inside the living room. Trina still followed.

"You're luck you don't have a destine husband, you're free to marry somebody you want without force" Tina stood on near the grand black piano while I collapsed on the couch.

"If I marry" I corrected her.

"I'm sure you'll marry somebody, you'll eat you're words when you finally meet him" I stuck a tongue at her.

"Really, you should lessen you're reading of romantic novels" I sat up.

"The party's here so you can start the music" I rolled my eyes as Mattie or Matt came in with her air of cockiness. He handed me a beer which I took eagerly.

"Rough night wanna be leader?" She asked turning a chair on its back then sitting on it. I laugh, at her the mention of wanna be leader.

"Yes, wanna be Madonna" I answered back. She really look like Madonna except for the fast that she has a forest green eyes and a straight long hair.

"Oh, you're back" Alicia, the shyest of all came in with her normal blush. She had short reddish orange hair that always remind me of autumn. She sat on the grand piano bench; I noticed the book she was holding.

"You're studying?" She looked at the book on her hand. Then gave a shrug "I though if I knew more of my soul mate we'll fall in love easily" the three of us rolled our eyes.

"Really, like what part of destine to be in love do you not understand" Trina said.

"Better safe than sorry" We both gave another eye roll. Typical Alicia, always getting doubts.

"Girls time for bed we have a long day tomorrow" we all turn to Amanda, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, full of strictness and hate. She was the said to be leader. Well, she said she was.

"You heard the lady, get to you're beds" They all glared at me as I turn on the flat screen T.V. settling on a Scarface movie.

"That includes you too Kill" I sighted then turn off the T.V. Why can't a girl have fun?

"Yeah yeah" I said walking through the door that leaded to the staircase.

I look at the stars above me. They look so beautiful. They twinkled in the sea of darkness, like hope in a sea of pain and suffering. Hope that seems impossible to happen, hope you though that died away years before.

I was on the roof of the huge mansion star gazing. A ritual I always do after and before missions. The girls didn't know this little routine. Only Lexi or Lex knows that's, why he hangs around with me at night.

"Hey there Killian" I didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. I heard him position himself beside me.

Lex was a vampire, but he's not evil like other vampire. He only drinks blood donated by people in the hospital. He was my partner in times of trouble. But recently he was busy with a girl.

"How was you're day?" He asked.

"Same boring day" I replied.

"You?" He gave a smirk.

The there was comfortable silence until…

"I think I'm in love" He blurted out. My heart stopped beating. Did he just say he was in love? No way, vampires don't fall in love.

"I know vampires don't know love, but really I a vampire with a soul, I feel love Kill" I shook my head and lay back down.

"What are you gonna say to Phyroh?" Phyroh was our leader. She was like and elder and a mother to all of us.

He shrugged, "I'm hoping I'm not gonna tell her till I know that the girl loves me back".

"So she still doesn't know the truth?" he nodded.

"Good luck in saying you're a vampire and a vampire hunter" he smiled.

"So I heard you have a new mission with you're sisters" I grimace at the word sister. The only sister I had was dead. They where never my sisters, never…..

"Right…..Sorry about that" He apologized.

"Yeah, we have. I have to protect the 4 sons of Ipswich" He grinned.

"Baby-sitting? " I nodded.

"So they're you're…… friends' soul mates?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well that sucks in their part, I mean they're force to marry someone they don't know" He said.

I gave a laugh, "Really Lexi, stop reading romantic novels, it's getting through you're brain".

"Anyway, their destine to be together so they'll really fall in love, like as you said, its love at first sight" I assured.

"Honey, that happens in stories only, this is reality, what if something goes wrong, what if they don't fall in love with their destine?" I shook my head.

"That's impossible, they won't, if they did their still forced to marry their destined to be husband. It's the only was took keep their powers alive" He nodded.

"I hope that doesn't come true" With a blink of and eye Lex was gone.

"I hope so" I whisphered.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**This thing took me 2 weeks to finish and I hope you all love it. I have one question though, how to you put pictures on you're profile? Read and Review : )**


End file.
